


That Butler, Killin' It

by Chiti



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: College AU, M/M, No underage, also this is not very good but whatever, its a rlly small age gap ok, this is gonna have more characters and things later ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiti/pseuds/Chiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Michaelis looks like someone who it would probably be a mistake to get to know. But a mistake you really, really want to make. Like eating all the cookie dough. Or completely blowing off a big Sociology test.</p>
<p>Ciel Phantomhive looks like a college student with a full course-load who hasn't slept in 3 days and is living on coffee and McDonalds. In a hot way, though. He makes it work.</p>
<p>They also just happen to complete each other in a phenomenon that some people would call the love of their lives. But hey, what would those people know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Butler, Fucking Up So Badly Oh My God

 

Sebastian Michaelis had a very, very large and important Sociology test tomorrow (technically, since it was 3 am, tomorrow doesn't apply, but don't we seem to transcend time when we haven't slept in 36 hours?).

Sebastian Michaelis was not studying for his very, very large and important Sociology test. He was in a sort of denial, as if ignoring the fact that there an exam would somehow make the test cease to exist. Ignoring the test was hard, however, when he frequently stumbled upon the Instagram posts of Cute Boy From Sociology, or rather, as Sebastian found on his profile, Ciel Phantomhive.

'Stumbled upon' probably isn't the most accurate term, though. 'Stalking through' would probably be more correct.He was 28, 29, 30 weeks deep now, and isn't that weird, wasn't it just a couple minutes ago that he was looking at recent posts, oh that was an hour and a half ago?

Maybe it was fate, or destiny, or Sebastian's Red Bull-and-coffee induced haze that caused it. Hell, maybe God had something to do with it. Whatever the cause, the outcome was a grave, terrible mistake.

\---

There was a big test in Sociology test, which Ciel Phantomhive was studying very hard for. He had failed so many tests in this class already, he'd probably sell his soul for a D+ as a final grade. His soul was probably about 80% instant ramen and regret by this point anyway.

The clock radio next to his bed glowed 3:16 AM as he mustered his most deathly glare at the textbook in front of him. God, why did he even take this class, college is useless and he'd probably have better luck becoming a stripper. Fuck dependable jobs, he was totally hot enough to become a stripper.

Maybe if he did, he'd actually earn enough money for Alois and him to buy a damn toaster. It would be well worth it, there was an uncountable amount of bread that had been tossed out the window smoking and flaming.

He could always blame the lack of funds on Alois, of course. Ciel's half-brother's ravenous hunger and penchant for expensive alcohol certainly didn't facilitate wealth.

By the time he gave up on studying, the clock radio next to Ciel's bed broadcasted 3:32 along with the sickly yellow light that it supplied the room with. He turned off the dim lamp on the far side of the room, then collapsed face-first into his bed. Sleep was pulling on his mind, gently at first, then dragging him into the dark abyss of unconsciousness.

And then that damned phone dinged. _Oh my god, if this is one of those 'Come back and play 2048!' messages, I'll crush this phone, I don't give a single fuck._ However, this was so much better, this was something divine.

_sebmichaelis666 liked your photo._ Wasn't that Hot Tall Guy From Sociology? A quick look at the guy's profile revealed that yes, that were the same refined features, albeit smothered by an ungodly amount of features. But even better than this, though, was the picture that was liked.

There's really no good explanation for getting a like on a 31-week-old photo. At 3:30 AM. By someone you've never talked to.


	2. That Butler, Regretting Putting His Tumblr URL In His Instagram Bio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizations are made on both parts.

Sebastian had guessed that waking up to a song you like would make waking up at an unbearable hour a bit more sufferable.

Sebastian had been fucking wrong.

As it turned out, not even Mindless Self Indulgence could make the hell of 6:00 AM (on 2 and a half hours of sleep, no less) tolerable.

As long, black-tipped fingers reached out from the celestial pocket of warmth that was Sebastian's bed, he sighed, filled with disgust at the way the sun had only yet begun to peek out and into his apartment. Grell's complaints at being woken so early could be heard through the thin wall; she was a light sleeper who, in their 3 months as roommates, still hadn't become accustomed to the loud alarm.

As he swiped his thumb across the screen of his phone, Sebastian noticed a message from the Tumblr app. He switched to the window while dragging himself across his miniscule room to the dresser on the other side, smoothing out his unruly hair as he staggered with exhaustion.

_Oh shit. Oh fucking shit. Jesus help me, or God, or fucking Satan, it doesn't matter._ There was a message in his inbox from none other than Ciel Phantomhive. This is it, this is the end, life is over and it has ended without any glory. “you should be more careful when you stalk people on instagram. -insta user cielphantomhive”.

Sebastian grabbed an old Fall Out Boy shirt from the unmanageable mass of t-shirts in his drawers and pulled it over his head, but the smell of the thin, worn fabric made him sick to his stomach. The shirt got tossed to a crumpled pile in the corner of the small room in favor of an oversized Blink-182 shirt. The latter shirt was much preferred; the old one had smelled like someone Sebastian would rather not remember.

After tugging on some jeans and grabbing his wallet and the stuff he needed for Sociology (this morning class would kill him, jesus lord), Sebastian typed out a quick reply to the message in my inbox.

\----

Ciel had a theory that waking up at 5:30 to a loud, blaring alarm that you hate is probably the reason that he hated life, school and most of all, sociology. Honestly, the class would be a hell of a lot better if you wasn't taught by the "crustiest fuckin' white guy ever seen," as Ciel's friend Doll ever-so-eloquently put it.

Literally no one liked Kelvin, creepy fucker that he was. Also, sociology was just unpleasant. Ciel was only in the class because he thought it would help him with his advertising degree, which he was only going into because it seemed relatively easy and could make nice money. The material was boring, hard to remember, and honestly made skipping every class seem quite tempting.

But, he couldn't skip a test, so Ciel hauled himself out of his bed, cringing as his bare feet met the cold floor. He and Alois couldn't afford to keep the apartment very warm, so the wood on the floors was abysmal in the winter. After pulling on a pair of old jeans and layering a thick hoodie over the t-shirt he'd been wearing for the last 5 days, Ciel braved the cool air outside his room and took on the daily task of waking up Alois.

Such a simple task really shouldn't have filled Ciel with so much dread, but Alois' boyfriend Claude stayed over pretty much every night, and it was so secret what they did in the dark. Ciel probably held the world record for Person Who Has Seen Half- Brothers Dick Most Times. A family member's pale ass isn't on anyone's list of top things to see less than 10 minutes after they wake up.

Thank any and all gods, Claude had stayed at his own place last night, so the brain bleach could be left in its resting position for now.

After literally rolling Alois out of his bed, Ciel took his usual 5:45 AM spot at the small table next to the couch, drinking cheap coffee and checking his phone. _Ah yes, look at all these messages. How will I ever answer all zero texts before I leave the house_? Alois slid into the chair across from him, while simultaneously grabbing the mug of coffee Ciel pushed across the table.

"I would complain that this coffee is disgustingly bitter, but I wasn't really expecting anything else since you were the one who prepared it."

"If you hate it so much, I could always discard it by splashing it in your face. And I'm not bitter, I'm just very introverted, so I come across as antisocial."

"No, Ciel, you used to be antisocial. Just because your girlfriend broke up with you doesn't give you an excuse to become a hermit. Seriously, the only places you go to are classes, Doll's place and Subway. There's more to life than Tumblr and sandwiches."

"First of all, I'm over Lizzie. Second, fuck you. Third, I have to go to class."

"If you're so over Lizzie, who do you like now?" Alois sat up in his seat to yell the question, but Ciel was already halfway out the door, checking his phone and seeing that someone (who he absolutely didn't have a crush on) had replied to him.

It was the first time he had cracked a small that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont lie to me, seb would totally like msi and fob like FUCKIN NERDLORD that he is
> 
> im sorry this took forever and its so bad  
>  honestly such a long wait for something of this caliber is like   
> if your parents finally went to the grocery store after like a month and they came home with only plain yogurt and lemon juice
> 
> also, speaking of tumblr, im nonbinaryedwardelric.tumblr.com if any of you guys want to follow me on there


	3. That Butler, Probably Failing That Test

 

_Shit, sorry. Didnt mean to be fuckin creepy_. Was that a lame response? Should he have tried to make an excuse? Is it still early enough to delete the post? Sebastian probably could’ve lied to himself and said that these thoughts flowing through his mind were the reason he couldn’t seem to grasp that test, but in all honesty it was more to be attributed to the lack of sleep and studying. Whether he had posted the answer most likely had had a minimal effect of the outcome: which was Sebastian walking out of the classroom with a headache and a cringe.

 

However, the headache, disappointment, and feeling of general displeasure didn’t come without some good to tip the balance of the day more towards pleasant. He had had an encounter with a certain pair of deep blue eyes meeting his (or rather, one eye; the right eye had a milky look to it and wasn’t capable of meeting much of anything anymore). Usually, the blindness was hidden behind silky locks of slate blue, but Ciel had obviously had too little time this morning to play around with the hair until it hung straight down over his face. Everyone else was in a similar state of disarray; there was a kid who had bedhead to the extent of making him look like a blind contour of a Naruto character, another kid looked as if he hadn’t noticed until halfway through class that his pants were on backwards.

 

He managed to put Ciel out of his mind for a while as he staggered out the classroom, pulling his phone out of his pocket to send a quick text to Grell ( _Im dropping out of school, wanna join a gang with me? 1st priority is killing Kelvin so he cant make any more bullshit tests_ ). The top bar of his phone shone 8:03, blazing into his overtired eyes like needles. The apartment he shared with Grell was close enough to campus that he could walk, but he hadn’t worn a coat and the cold air prickled his skin, raising goosebumps on his arms.

 

Sebastian shouldered the door open to the coffee shop on the corner, getting hit with a wall of the scent of peppermint and vanilla coffee. _God, I love the Christmas season_. He sat at his usual table in the corner, the one with the long legs and the radial tiles on the top. Mey-Rin came over to his table with a big smile plastered onto her face and she regarded him with a warm tone as she took his order- vanilla latte, cream and sugar; 2 muffins, blueberry and bran. He let his mind wander as he flicked through Twitter on his phone, he thought about the test, about the other classes he had later that day.

 

And finally, finally he let himself think about Ciel. _God, Seb, you’re acting like a middle schooler with a crush. Might as well pass him a note tomorrow in Sociology, ‘Do you like me? y/n, circle one” Control your dick, Christ_. And, lo and behold, when he checked his Tumblr, there was a question in his inbox from Anonymous, which really could only be one person.

 

“im actually impressed you made it to 31-weeks without liking any other photos. nice job”

 

Mey-Rin came around with his muffins and latte, and when she told him that his face is flushed, he blamed it on the stinging cold. That’s all it could’ve been, right?

 

\----

_“im going to hell. i am going to chill with fucking satan when i die. come visit me in hell when you die, since you’ll be in heaven with the other ethereal gods/goddesses who have managed to avoid having a crush on sebastian michaelis_.” Ciel’s nails tapped on his screen as he typed out the message, but the sound was lost in the sea of noise of exhausted students leaving the room, groaning with disappointment and displeasure. He tried not to glance up at the adjacent wall, where Sebastian was sauntering towards the door, phone in his hand and his brow furrowed with fatigue. How could he look so beautiful, but still like he doesn’t give a shit? That absolutely shouldn’t be legal, someone send this man to jail. His hair looks so silky smooth, the way it seems to catch all the light in the room, like a divine black hole.

 

Ciel’s phone vibrated in his pocket and it shocks him out of his haze as he fishes for it in his oversized coat pockets. The text was from Doll, and Ciel can envision the way that the freckles sprinkled around their eyes bounced up with a smile as they wrote it. “ _Just ask him out!!!! He obvs likes u, u big dork_ ” and he smiles at the image. They always want the best for him, even when he doesn’t deserve it, it’s rather endearing.

 

He looked up and realized that Sebastian had left and he popped in earbuds, meandering towards the door. He could feel the tingling ache under his eyes that suggests some abysmal dark circles, and then he realized that there was some roadwork on the way to the nearest Starbucks, but there’s a small independent coffee shop on the corner that always looked pretty nice, which would have to serve as a replacement.

  
It’s a bit uneasy walking into a place he’s never been, alone, and he sits down nervously at one of the tall-legged tables in the corner and waits for the waitress, a rather short girl with round glasses, to come around. She was bringing some coffee to a table in the opposite corner, and when the receiver of the drink looked up from his phone to thank her, there was a moment of eye contact between him and Ciel. He fumbles for a few dollars to drop on the table before he drinks his coffee in a few gulps (and doesn’t that make the muscles in his throat move just beautifully) and grabs the couple muffins he ordered and practically runs out the door. The only aspect Ciel got a good look at was his hair, so dark it seemed to catch all the light in the room, like a divine black hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tune in on xmas for the very important christmas chapter
> 
> also note that doll is nonbinary in this fic and uses they/them pronouns
> 
> and a thank you to all those who have left kudos/comments on this and all others who read this, youre all wonderful


	4. That Butler, Having Christmas Dinner With His Crush (Fa La La La La La La La La What The Fuck)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alt title: christmas is the best time 4 gay

 

Ahh, Christmas. The day of being with your family and friends; giving and receiving; the joy of seeing a bright smile split the faces of your loved ones.

 

Unless you’re Sebastian Michaelis, in which case it means overusing Tumblr, eating, and contemplating the time of day that getting blackout drunk breaches the line from pathetic and lonely to festive and socially acceptable.

 

So, when he saw a text post letting everyone know that every Druitt’s had all-you-can-eat curry buns with any entree from 4:00 to 8:00, Christmas only, he checked the clock (4:48) and jumped up and damn near sprinted to his room to throw on pants and that baggy sweatshirt Grell bought him as an early gift before she left for the holidays.

 

….

 

Christmas is generally pretty great. Ciel gets that, he agrees with that, he had a pretty damn great Christmas himself. That didn’t stop him from being pissed the hell of about being ejected from his own apartment because Alois wants to have hot Christmas sex.

 

And thus, as he walked down the narrow street wrapped in his thickest winter coat, a grimace formed on his face. The cold air whipped at his face like needles, seeming to cut through the soft flesh of his reddened cheeks. He saw that the restaurant sandwiched between the record store and the empty space said to be the #1 neighbourhood place to buy drugs was brightly lit, all neon lights flashing and cutting through the fog. The green sign above double doors read _Druitt’s_ with stars surrounding it and the image hovered in Ciel’s vision as he shouldered the door open, only to be met with a familiar figure before him.

 

Long legs clad in skinny jeans tapered to boots reaching almost to Sebastian’s knees, and Ciel seemingly forgets the act of forcing air into his lungs, for a moment, in favor of positively shivering in admiration and shock. The server, a girl maybe 19, steps up to Sebastian and instructs him to step in and starts chattering away. “Merry Christmas sir! I assume you’ll have someone joining you?”

 

Sebastian looked startled as he started to stutter, “Well, uh-”

 

“Great! Table for two! Come right this way please, I’ll get you seated.” Sebastian followed the girl looking uneasy and took the menus that she thrusts at him looking rather overwhelmed. Ciel stifled a smile as Sebastian stared down at the menu in front of him.

 

Ciel’s shoes clicked on the tile on the floor as he focused the majority of his energy on simply crossing the room without tripping since Sebastian had his legs stretched out under the table and it took all of Ciel’s determination to keep his knees from wobbling and his heart from leaping out of his chest as he steps across the room.

 

“Merry Christmas.” it was more of a statement than a greeting when it passed Ciel’s lips as he swung down into the seat opposite Sebastian. “I’m assuming you don’t have anyone coming to join you, since this isn’t the best venue for dates or nice Christmas dinners in general.”

 

Sebastian looked startled as his eyes flicked up from his phone, which, Ciel noted, was Android. _Hipster phone usually isn’t a good sign_. Or at least thats what Ciel told himself, which was most likely a last ditch effort at trying to stop himself from tumbling ass-over-head into the wide abyss labeled ‘Being Hopelessly Attracted To Sebastian Michaelis.”

 

“Merry Christmas. And I can’t help but notice that you, too, seem to be spending your Christmas evening alone.”

 

“It was either this or listen to multiple hours of the sounds of my half-brother having holiday sex with his boyfriend. After careful contemplation, I was leaning a bit more towards having a dinner with a very attractive, very tall man.”

 

And there it was, a blush that spread so beautifully across sharp features. “I suppose I should be more appreciative of the fact that my roommate is in a long-distance relationship with a guy that she visits often, I doubt I’d be overjoyed with being sexiled.”

 

Dear god, is the resulting giggle adorable.

 

\-----

 

The next three hours went exceptionally fast.

 

Sebastian was still snacking on the inexhaustible basket of buns in the center of the table when the waitress came back around to tell them that the restaurant closing soon and Sebastian is confused for a moment why, since its so clearly printed on the window that they close at eight, until he realizes that it is, in fact, 7:55 and he’s been chatting with Ciel for nearly three hours. It’s not until after the meal is paid for and they’re leaving Druitt’s that he realizes that it’s because _he’s actually having fun_.

 

He walks Ciel back to his building, a tall structure with lots of personality, tinsel strewn across balcony railings, glimpses of trees through. The street lamps tint Ciel’s face yellow and he looks impossibly lovely as they stop outside of the metal gate. There’s a silent moment, staring at each other before Sebastian pushes Ciel’s back against the gate and leans down. Ciel’s hands meet his neck when he’s halfway and then he’s curling his hands into soft hair and its so good, _oh my god_. Cold hands meet Sebastian’s bare back and he silently cursed himself for not having had the thought to put on a shirt underneath the hoodie.

  
It was all over too quickly, though it seemed infinite in the same way; and dear god was it terrifying and _absolutely wonderful_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's technically not xmas where i am but its still 11 pm somewhere
> 
> merry christmas, happy holidays, etc., etc.   
> once again thank u all for reading this i love all of u ok

**Author's Note:**

> god bless you for making it through this midnight monstrosity  
> ill continue this if anyone actually wants me to.  
> btw this was written on mobile so formatting might be terrible


End file.
